Whatever Happens, I'm Yours
by aurinashillck
Summary: It's AU, quite slash I'm warning you. This story between Harry Potter and Severus Snape as soulmate. Harry had defeated Voldemort at such high cost. He travel [accidentally] to another parallel world to find his soul mate. Enjoy your reading.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter books, as those only belong to J. K. Rowling. No money being made out of this, so no fire or sue.

**A/n**: I'm quite green in this field, so do give me a chance to right the wrongs I've done. Hope you enjoy reading!

**2****nd**** A/n: **Hi! As I've told you guy n gals before, I'm going to re-edit and re-upload this prologue chapter, so here it is. Do enjoy!

**WHATEVER HAPPENS, I'M YOURS**

_**Prologue**_

Deep down in the dungeon, the silent is as if the death itself walks through the cemetery. The chills that permeated through the dungeon bite sharply to the bone, yet never once the chills being taken noticed by it current resident, a Potions Master; Severus Nobilus Snape. Buried deep under the black silk quilt in the middle of his king-size four postal bed, the Potions Master looks warmth enough that a thin sheen of sweat could be seen covering his bare skin from the dimly light single candle beside his bedroom door. But, looking closely, from the slight movements and the pattern of his breathing, it's obvious he's too deep in his dream world to notice the atmosphere around him.

_ There's darkness around him that prevent him from seeing what surrounds him. But, his finely defined senses told him there's someone or something that invisible to his naked eyes. Out of blue, a pair of strong arms…wrapped itself around his waist and lower torso. His first instinct is to dislodge himself of the arms, but the way his body's reaction to such simple connection befuddle his intelligent mind. He stood in the middle of the darkness, trying to make any sense, when he feels whoever behind him, nuzzling at his nape simultaneously pulling his body flush with the person behind him._

"_Hey…umm…hiya…" a shy muttering invades his sharp hearing. Severus quickly deduce the person as a boy or a young man, from the tenor the person produces. _

_ Severus is then narrowing his eyes critically. 'Whoever this person is, I would like to inform if not soon, later… that it's very essential to learn better English for Communication.' Thought Severus feels offended to have to share this dream with someone as abysmal as this person. His frown slowly appears, showing his discomfiture with the situation._

"_Who are you?" ask Severus with his professor like voice._

"_I'm nobody…you can call me… by whatever names… that you like." Offer the person, as those (by some means) deftly fingers roaming over Severus' silk cover taut abs. _

"_Do I know you from somewhere?" his spying instinct started to kicked in and he try to match the voice with any faces he'd encounter so far in his 'adventurous' life. His frown turn into scowl as his body sensory start to stir as the person keep giving small ministration on his abs and the silk that covering it didn't help any. Severus begins to wonder if the person is fingering him purposefully or it's solely been an innocent act._

"_I'm not sure…but I __**do**__ know you from …" the voice trailed follows by a sudden violent shudders from the person behind him, which makes he wonders what had actually happened. "…the life… that I've left behind…" whisper the person in such voice of sorrow that nearly made Severus reaches out to try to sooth the grieving soul. The arms around his waist tighten as those precisely fingers resting firmly over his abs._

"_What do you mean?" Severus narrowed his eyes again more suspicious. He also noticed that the air surround them had turn a bit chilly._

"_Would you believe me…if I'm to tell you that I'm from somewhere far…very far a way from this world?"_

"_What did you take me for, an eccentric old man? That I'm to believe of anything that is going to spew out of your mouth?" if the person to be facing Severus and that their surround is not so dim, the expression on Severus face could be a hilarious sight._

"_No, I know that you're real intelligent especially in Potions and although you're dark and menacing most of the time…I know for a fact that you could be real gentleman ever." _

"_You seems to know about me a lot, yet I didn't know about you…other than you're a male and a stranger." _

"_I'm spanking new around here…I have no one and I'm nobody to people here," the person petulantly offers him another answer, that in his own astuteness also give him another question to be add._

"_I don't remember that we had ever met, but why you're here?"_

"_I'm scared… I don't like to be alone…" the soft murmuring is the answer that had deliciously tickled at Severus' nape, before those warmth hands disentangle itself to retreat. _

"_You're with me now, aren't you?" Severus pulling on the retreating hands to make sure the person stays. There's a bit struggling occur between Severus and the person, but being the stronger of the two, Severus triumph. The pregnant silent swell around them for moments and none have made any movement. _

"_I would like to meet you for real…not in this dream world. I missed you …the way you look at me…your possession over me…" the confession trailed as Severus sensing kisses being planted on the back of his broad shoulders. The worship feeling he receives had consumed him whole, making him wonder what if that devious mouth is to engulf him in reality._

"_What are you trying to say?" With his steel like will, Severus had spat out the question. He didn't hope for any detail explanation as he could feel that each second he trying to learn about the person behind him, the more loopholes he'll found._

"_Can't you feel it, the way our magic interacts with each other? Can't you feel the way our body responds to each other?" the soft whispers caresses depth into his cold and barren soul. For such along time, he thought that once again his heart starts to beat more than just to pump blood though his veins. The sensations he feels since the starting of this dream…could it be warmth…the warmth of…dare he say it…__**care for**?_

_ Severus Nobilus Snape freeze up on the spot, as his mind furiously trying to process the information. 'He's giving me tip-off of what's going on.' He closed his eyes, focusing his mind eyes to examine his magical core and he's surprised when he found it. His usually turquoise magical core now has tendrils of red and yellow addition to it. He tried to touch those two colors of magical tendrils and the warmth that surrounds him brings him back out of himself. The warmth that surrounds him before had augmented now and he turn slightly, hearing a soft chuckles from behind._

"_What is so funny?" ask Severus scathingly. He surely didn't fond of unknown things._

"_Your magic…tickles me…" Severus could see now that his own turquoise tendril of magic is reaching out to the person behind him. With a thought that he sure not by his fully consciousness, he send his magic to fully engulf the person and instantly the warmth surrounds them augment to another notch. A gasp then a moan…a pleasure moan… had him turn around fully only to catch a boneless body into his arms. A boneless body that evidently naked as one of his arms wrapped around slender waist and another had cupped the person's ass in flesh._

"_You're…naked…" by the tendrils of magic that surrounds them, Severus able to stare at the sight presented in front of him. The person possessed a slender built if not fragile, but Severus could also tell there's some work out been done to mould the scrumptious sight in front of him. _

"_You've just realized…? You're the one that undress me…you know…by each question you asked…" Severus hears the pout coming from the young man in front of him more than seeing it. He also discerns that he doesn't have any quandary knowing it's his own doing._

"_Really…?" ask Severus with his sultry voice that runs shiver down the other spine which he took noticed. 'Ahh…he respond well to my voice. To imagine of all the things I could do with only my voice,' the sudden assault of exotic images had stir his certain appendage. _

"_Yes…now that you've finished undressed me," the young man grumbles lightly with small jabs at Severus shoulder, "What are you going to do?" the question being ask innocently, but Severus knew it better. He roughly pulls the slender body to mesh with his, holding tight just above the curve of the young man's firm ass with just an arm. The young man had looked up in surprised and then quickly averted his gaze downward upon realizing that there's something is jabbing onto his lower abs._

"_Hmm…how _long_ are you will be here?" ask Severus as his other free hand roaming over the young man's firm ass absentmindedly. After approximately gauging those firm ass perimeter, Severus give out a mischievous smile before he promptly smack hard those ass. He sound of flesh hitting flesh resounded around them._

"_As long as you… need _me_… I think…" the young man gasps out the reply as Severus' hand still teasingly smacks the now reddening unblemished skin. Still holding their body mesh, Severus could feel the young man's cock harden against his tighs._

"_If that's the case then…I better make this visit of yours something worth," in instant, Severus captures those half open mouth into a passionate kiss. He's not to be disappointed because just as soon, the young man responds to his ministration just passionately if not more. A pair of arms slung around his neck, fingers playing through his black silky locks gently massaging his scalp. Severus by sheer instinct wrapped an arm around the young man's waist, pulling the lithe body more flushed against his still night clothes clad body. _

_ Their kisses become desperate as their senses heighten by the lust and passion that rolling over them unmerciful. Severus somehow, had develop such instinct that telling him the young man in front of him is already at the edge, so using his voice only he gives out the demand. "Come for me…come for me…" with a shout filled with lust passion, the young man throw back his head as he ride on the euphoria. Severus holds on tightly as he also explodes over the young man's belly and chest._

"_It's delicious…and taste like vanilla…although a bit salty," murmurs the young man. _

"_What…?" Severus tried to voice out his confusion as he finally sees what the young man meant._

"_Your taste…I like them…" repeat the young man this time bringing up his fingers coated semen and seductively lick them clean._

"_Hmm…I'm glad that you approved." Reply Severus capturing those luscious lips with his into another deep kiss._

"_May I ask you something?" timidly, the young man look up from his resting his head onto Severus shoulder after they break off their minutes long kisses. _

"_What is it?" Severus look down, his voice sounds huskier where his black eyes glinted in the dark with lust and passion._

"_What name should I address you as?" a hand comes up to tuck the shoulder length tresses behind Severus' ear, then softly caressing the sallow cheek of the Potions Master. Another hand with thin and long yet coarse fingers comes up to cover the former hand, only to bring it to the mouth that quickly worship the hand with soft little kisses. The owner of the worshipped hand only manages to let out soft moans, unable to escapeat the same time wondering why all his senses become too responsive._

"_Usually, people address me as Snape, since mostly they're not in such close relation to me," __except for several of my colleagues__ thought Severus somehow feeling wistful. "However, since we've already been in this kind of predicament well before we introduce ourselves properly…I think I prefer you to address me by my given name, Severus." _

"_Severus…its quite mouthful…can I call you Sev or Russ instead?" the young man look up at him with wide eyes, but for some reason, Severus couldn't see the face clearly. An eyebrow arch elegantly to reply the inquiry from the young man._

"_Umm…I take that as… no?"_

"_Unless you do _wish_ some dire consequences in the near future…"_

"_OK, I got it…proper name for you." A soft sigh escape as the body in Severus' arms sagged. "Can't have you keep calling me 'hey'__or something…so you can call me Callen." pipe the young man exuberantly._

"_Callen…can't you tell me your name?" ask Severus softly, tilting the young man's head upwards by his smooth chin. The young man blinks once, then another twice._

"_What make you think that Callen is __**not**__ my name?" the young man put his nose in the air as he put both his hands on his hips, at the same time stepping back. _

"_I'm a Snape, you know." Drawl Severus as if the mere fact could make sense. _

"_I'm not fooling you, it is my name…last time I checked people been calling me __**that**__ right and left." Sort of confusion and exasperate expressions marring the young man's face before it vanish to be replace with a calm one._

"_Hmm…if you insist…Callen," is the only warning he got before Severus attack at his earlobe._

"SEVERUS!"

"_I think… someone trying to reach you…" inform Callen between moans. _

"_Must be your imagination…" denied Severus, busy planting kisses along the young man's strong jaw now. _

"SEVERUS, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"_I definitely sure… someone is trying to reach you…" Callen insist to let Severus know._

"_You might just make excuses…" murmurs Severus against the unblemished slender neck he'd just reach. As Severus keep doing pleasure thing on him, his left sleeve had hiked up, revealing his forearm. Seeing the infamous Dark Mark on Severus arm, sudden thought occur to the young man. _

"_Are you a Death Eater?" ask Callen although there no trace of accusation in it._

"_Why are you asking that?" Severus pulls back as shock strike through his body._

"_Tell me this…was you a Death Eater?" Callen try again by rephrase his question._

"_What are you…?"_

"_Be frankly with me now, before I started feeling I should be regretting over this…which side do you serve to?"_

"_I was a Death Eater…in fact I still am…but I serve for the light side, mostly." Severus finally relented but not without somber air around him and he turn his face to look aside._

"_That's all I need to know…answer to your colleagues. Don't worry…I'll be here…" the young man pulls him into a kiss that much more gentle as if to reassure him and had mischievously guides his unoccupied hand to southward "…you've got me now…" whispers Callen into Severus ear as he guided Severus's mouth to his neck once more._

"_Yes…I've got you…" Severus feels and gauges the throbbing precious in his hand inwardly and he is pleased about the size and also the sensitive it display. He perfectly well known that Callen is on the verge and he squeeze the hot and hard flesh in his hand, rewarding him with a scream…an ecstasy screams from the young man. He hold onto the lithe body of…his lover (?) tightly to him as the young man trembling as he rode on waves of pleasure. He didn't want to leave the position but even before the scream and moans could settle into silent, he'd rudely been jerk away into awake by a voice he's very familiar with._

"SEVERUS, IF YOU DIDN'T ANSWER NOW, I'LL BLAST…"

"I'M COMING!" bellow Severus from his bed as he disentangle himself from his silk quilt. Pulling on his robes to put on over his night wear, Severus quickly throw open his bedroom door to step into his common room. Acknowledging that his Entrance is still intact, he hastened his footstep to the door that connected him with the dungeon's corridor. It's quite lucky he thought that it's still summer and only several people is in the castle. Or else, people might question the commotion come the morning.

"What is it that so important that you come down here yourself, Albus?" sneer Severus with contempt.

"I've been trying to hold onto the floo calling you for fifteen minutes, which is half an hour ago…but you didn't answer, so I'm afraid if something bad had happened to you."

"I'm fine…I've been sleeping, like other people at this time of hour. I'm trying to recuperate from my last meeting with HIM." reply Severus sarcastically.

"I'm sorry to disturb you…but you didn't hear that he might attack somewhere tonight?" from the way Albus Dumbledore words out his inquiry, Severus could hear it clearly without trying that the wise wizard hoping of a negative reply.

"Nothing that I'm aware of …" frowns the Potions Master trying to recall if he amiss anything from his latest venture. "Is somewhere had been attacked?"

"You can't say it's an attacked…more like an unusual magical activity." Those annoying faint twinkles become brighter in those pair of azure eyes, making Severus frown instead. Things that could rekindle those twinkles aren't usually good news, thought Severus as reminder to him.

"Where is it? What kind of magical activity does it falls into?" the Slytherin in him suddenly giving in to the curiosity.

"The Godric Hollow."

_**To be continuing...**_

_**

* * *

**__**This is piece of my gratitude …**_

_Thank you to all that had taken some time to review the __**Prologue**__ of my story. I know there're a lot of grammars mistakes so please bear with me. I'm learning as I go, and I'll appreciate it if there's someone out there that will kindly pointed out my mistakes. _

_I'll try to upload next chapter after having it BETA-READ. Don't forget to review and…Thank you!!_


End file.
